


Who knew slime would be so lovely

by alexa_writes, griffonskies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Pianist Shiro (Voltron), Pining, Ryou and Keith have a cosplay costume sword channel, Slime, YouTuber Lance (Voltron), Youtuber AU, keith is dating his knives, ryou and Shiro are twins, ryou is dating hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_writes/pseuds/alexa_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffonskies/pseuds/griffonskies
Summary: YouTuber Lance was just trying to make a recommendations video, nice and simple.It kinda escalated on him.(Also known as the one where they're YouTube creators and their subscribers have more sense then them)





	Who knew slime would be so lovely

**Author's Note:**

> A group effort for the Shance Games prompts music + slime

Lance is looking over his printed script, red pen dangling between his teeth, looking where to make changes. He double-crosses out a line and writes a note to the side. He leans back to survey his work and covers his face with his palms, groaning to himself.

It started of as a simple premise; make a video on his current favorite YouTubers to follow. A recurring theme for his videos that he tended to update once a season. In his 10 years of making YouTube content, he’s made a lot of those and they have always been a favorite of his viewers.

He liked mixing it up; sometimes he just presented his new favorites as is, he’d made livestreams at conventions interviewing his new favorites, he’d made videos where he tries to follow their tutorials or make what they make. It’s was always fun to come up with new ideas how to best introduce the new YouTubers and, since their work tended to cover a vast variety of topics and genres - from science to doing magic tricks - trying to showcase their work in a manner interesting for his viewers.

The thing is, Lance is a talker. He tends to fill his videos with endless jabber, turning his 5-minute nail care video into an 20-minute long affair... But this wasn’t that type of video. This particular video was usually of the short and sweet variety: an intro, a few words about the new additions to the list, a few clips, done.

The problem was... one of the YouTubers he really wanted to showcase in this video, the YouTuber who was actually the whole reason this video was being made ahead of its usual schedule... was giving him trouble.

As in, the new YouTuber had somehow taken up more than half the page in what was supposed to be a one-page script.

And Lance would swear that it was all _valid and important information, thank you Hunk!_

To be sure, it was all Keith’s fault. And if it was Keith’s fault it was also Ryou’s fault by extension.

Lance had known Keith since elementary. Then Keith had moved away to Texas, only to come back a decade later - with one less parent but a whole new adopted family in tow.

And one of the adopted family just so happens to be Ryou.

Ryou, who had come from across the ocean to work as a freaking _aerospace engineer_ , and then moved across half of America to live closer to Keith. Ryou with his stupid pretty face who came in and promptly swept Hunk off his feet - quite literally - so fast Lance almost got whiplash. (And Lance can fully get behind Hunk on that because, fuck, that man is gorgeous.) Ryou, who also just so happens to have an identical twin, and that twin just somehow happens to be even more gorgeous, _what genes does this family have?_ , “... and oh, Shiro just started his own YouTube channel, maybe have a look-see when you have the time? He’s never done this before and will need help. Maybe you could give him a few pointers?”

Needless to say, Shiro had quickly become Lance’s obsession more than he cares to admit, ever, to anyone.

Don’t make Lance laugh, “might need help”, the guy was gaining YouTube traction faster than the ISS could circle the Earth.

Shiro’s usual content were music videos, and those were a whole world of a problem on their own, let Lance tell you - strong hands and fingers skillfully playing a melody while a gorgeous face stares deadpan right through the camera, silver eyes seeing right through the monitor into your soul. Being a professional musician he knew a vast variety of genres and instruments. Lance remembers crying on more than one occasion while listening to a few particularly emotional songs.

Sometimes Shiro would bust out another instrument, a guitar and contrabass being some of his second favorites. The one time he took out a flute and brought it up to those perfect lips... Lance is quite sure he blacked out.

Another reason why Shiro was quickly gaining popularity in the short time he had been on the site was because he did not just create content to entertain but was also generous with his knowledge and skills. He made tutorials, showed backstage content of a musicians life, and even made royalty-free music for anyone to use in their creations.

By now everything Lance knew about music, he had learned from Shiro. And half of the background music Lance used in his videos was now Shiro’s creation.

Lance huffs and looks to his laptop screen, the YouTube site was open and Shiro’s newest video was paused midway.

It was a bit different than this person’s usual content of music videos; this particular video of Shiro’s was a vlog about his recent trip to Hawaii. It was currently showing a video of himself and his friends jumping off a cliff into the deep blue ocean… in his black swim trunks… and perfect abs…

Lance felt like hitting his head against the wall but settled for taking the laptop in hand and giving it a shake, “Why you do this to me world?!”

 

 

* * *

Shiro could, and would, proudly say he slept through the whole drama.

He was finally free after months, _months_ , of nonstop work. There were no journalists, no musicians, no concert organizers calling. His friends and family had taken the hint and had left him alone for the first time after coming back home.

He was finally free and home in Japan after almost a full year of constant traveling and concerts.

He’d even turned off all his devices; nobody was going to disturb him tonight. The bed was warm, the night was quiet and Black was curled up against his shoulder like a mini furnace.

The morning started slow and leisurely and he aimed to keep it that way. He’d just finished his morning routine and was sitting down with a cup of coffee to catch up on YouTube. He’s turned on his phone and put it to the side to boot up. The mailbox app started syncing and it seems to be downloading quite a few emails, but that was really par for the cause in his line of work.

“What do you think Black, should we firs- WHAT?” Shiro coughed as some of his coffee went down the wrong way, sputtering as he tried to take in the screen.

He’s quite sure he’s never seen that much notifications on all his applications put together.

“What...”

He opened the mail app and was quickly bombarded by YouTube mail notifications of people subscribing, people commenting on his videos. Subscribers to pretty much all his social media, and then some.

There were a few emails from YouTube at the very top, the subject of most of them saying “CONGRATULATIONS for reaching another milestone...”

He logged into his YouTube account and the screen exploded in red and white confetti falling away to show “CONGRATULATIONS ON REACHING 100,000 SUBSCRIBERS” with red digital balloons in the background and a little running number wheel under that seemed to be counting up at a jagged but steady pace - 534,765…. 534,782…

His phone started ringing and stopped after a minute, then again, and again. Shiro finally managed to turn his gaze from the computer screen - 534,802 - to answer.

Adam didn’t even wait for a ‘hello.’

“Shiro, the fuck did you do?”

Shiro just made an undignified sound into the phone.

Later, after much, much digging and answering calls and texts he found the cause for this chaos to be another YouTuber who had recently made a mention of him in a video. A quite long and enthusiastic mention…

The video itself didn’t show the YouTuber in question and was instead an interesting composition of a laptop showing the Channel of the YouTuber they were talking about and scenes of LanceyLance puttering around his house interacting with stuff to physically show what the YouTuber in question does.

At one point a brown slender hand, with nails painted a deep blue color, entered the camera frame to tap at a few electric piano keys “... now I myself have no idea what I’m doing, and as you can see sound awful, but this guy makes magic out of music, and you’re missing…”

Shiro has no idea how often this hands would feature in this person’s videos, and it took him about 10 tries to find a video with a face to match the hands… not that he’s complaining.

Once he found a video, his eyes opened wide.

The man was beautiful.

He had smooth dark skin that glowed just by having a light on it, bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean. Shiro was thanking the quality of the video because he could see all of the freckles splattered across the YouTubers face. It looked like a constellation of stars- a universe gifted to the beautiful man he watched. Brown slightly curled hair was pushed to one side, looking soft and smooth to the touch. Shiro almost died when he heard the young man start speaking.

Shiro was currently watching the intro to a video about slime making among other things. This Lance had a large collection of videos- it seemed he had a video of everything under the Sun. He was halfway into the video, watching as Lance was preparing his tenth batch of slime - a swirl of deep violet and blue, with tiny white stars mixed in - and then playing with it with his … long .... skillful fingers “...So you need to get really in there for a good mix...” .

 

 

Shiro could feel his face heating up and his eyelid twitching. He reached up with his hand to cover half his face, fingers pressing into the skin, a finger practically pulling one eyelid down in sheer disbelief at what he’s seeing.

A video in the recommendation column caught his attention. A familiar mess of black hair peaking just from the bottom of the screen and sharing a thumbnail with Lance, they were facing each other in it with the words “BATTLE” underneath.  
He clicks on it, and the first thing he sees is his brother, hair longer than Shiro remembered tied up in a man bun, explaining what’s going to happen in the video. He’s holding up two of their family heirlooms he brought to America with him, then Lance comes into the frame and just… casually puts an arm around Ryou’s neck, smiling cheekily at the camera. Keith then shoves his way into the frame asking whether they were actually going to get to the point any time soon. Shiro only then notices the title of the video “BATTLE W/ SAMURAI-SWORDS real swords!! not fake!!”.

Shiro’s already holding his ringing phone to his ear before he even notices, and Ryou answers before he can drop the call.

“Shiroooo, why are you calling at this hour- don’t you know what time it is?”

Shiro blinks and only then notices the digital clock ticking away on his screen, 10 pm… which made it 4 am where Ryou lived.  
“I… Sorry.”

Ryou hummed on the other side. Shiro could hear rustling of sheets as Ryou moved about and silently closes a door behind him. And Shiro could feel guilt gnawing at him, Ryou had been living with his boyfriend for months now, and he’d managed to disturb both in the middle of the night.

But Ryou as always slices right through his worries and gets right to the problem, “So, how you dealing with being YouTube famous?”

“... why are you letting people play with Kaze and Mizu? Don’t you know how dangerous that is? They’re real swords Ryou-” Shiro scolded.

Ryou just laughed, seeing right through him. “You’re finally stalking Lance’s channel huh?”

Shiro inhaled slowly, then sighing. “Well, he did give me a shout out-”

“Not an excuse,” Ryou teases, chuckling more into his phone.

“Ryou. You know my type. You know he is exactly my type. I’ve been watching his videos. For. 5 hours. Why does he have so many videos?” Shiro muttered, then getting back on track. “Why didn’t you tell me about him before?!”

“Well, see… had you come for a visit in the last, oh say, year-”

“Is that any way to treat your older brother?”

“You mean the brother born 30 minutes before me at 15 minutes to midnight? The one born on a leap year and is therefore technically younger than me? Me, who actually has a birthday every year-”

Shiro grumbled at him over the line prompting another laughing fit from Ryou.

“Now I have to make a thank you video. Stop laughing and help me out here!”

* * *

Lance could proudly say that, he at least, had not slept through what would in later years be known as “Serendipity day”.

He was very much awake and setting up the lighting for his next video when he got the “Someone tagged you in their video!” notification. This by itself was not anything new, so he paid it no mind and resolved to take a look later and just continued with setting up his camera angles. Can’t have a bad camera angle when his room was a half messy chaos, no sir!

But five minutes later there was a steady stream of notifications and they just kept interrupting his filming. He went to see what all the fuss was about and found his notification center filled with new likes and subscriptions. And they just kept flooding in.

Lance spent a good few minutes staring at his subscriber number going up up up. But then his eyes widened and he jumped out of his chair, almost tripping over himself and grabbed his camera and quickly turning it on pointed it at the screen.

Just in time to see the subscriber number go up and pass the 10 million subscriber mark. The screen exploded in digital multicolored glitter and confetti. Pixelated star-shaped balloons flew up from the bottom and raised with them a sign saying “CONGRATULATIONS ON REACHING 10 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS”

Lance stared transfixed at the screen then slowly raised his camera to aim it directly at himself, he looked right at the lens, bewildered “What just happened?”.

It took Lance a good five minutes to find the culprit video titled “Thank you serendipity”. The video started with Shiro coming into the frame with a big flat package, followed by a montage of him “struggling” to open said package. (Lance would forever hold that the Shirogane family has a perfect sense of humor… all except Keith that is... Keith tended to disagree, but Lance knew better.)

In the end Shiro is left holding a Silver Play Button, an award for surpassing 100,000 followers. He looks at it for a good minute from all sides, then sets it aside to talk to the camera. He takes the time to personally thank his viewers but to also thank his YouTube friends… and Lance.

Later Lance would rewind the video again and again. And if he so happens to have cut out the part where Shiro says his name and puts that on repeat for a good long while that’s no one else's business but his own (no Hunk you don’t get a say, go back to your own Shirogane!)

Lance considered making an answering video but went for “cool” instead and just left a comment.

Which then lead to another comment and a return comment and it all escalated over a few weeks and suddenly they were trading conversations to each other in their videos.

The fans of both their channels were absolutely loving it, there was even talk of some people shipping them (with Shance being the most popular ship name). The fans were also urging them to _“do a collab already, and get it out of your system! The UST here is getting unbearable!”_ ...

Luckily for everyone (except for Lance’s nerves), Shiro was visiting his brothers in a months time, and they were doing a collab video.

* * *

“So we just… knead them to music?” asked Shiro, looking at a glob of bright blue slime in his palm, then looking back at Lance under his eyelashes.

Lance had trouble swallowing - that move should not be as alluring as it is.

“Y-yeah. Shouldn’t be any problem for you though with your skilled fingers,” said Lance, winking at the other.

Lance was quite proud to say that he made Shiro blush quite a lot that day. And that he can now reliably say that the blush goes way, way down that gorgeous chest.

As they went on, Shiro and Lance shared more jokes, Lance deciding he loved Shiro’s laugh more than anything.

Once they were done with the video, Lance smiled sweetly at him.

“So… would you um… want to go out to eat some time with me?”


End file.
